The Pure
by heir-of-slytherin96
Summary: Contiously gracing the pages of the Daily Prophet the rock band The Pure have recently released their new tour dates. The band set out to show their parents that they are just as important as their sibblings, even if they don't act the was Purebloods should act... Full summary in side : xx
1. Chapter 1

Contiously gracing the pages of the Daily Prophet the rock band The Pure have recently released their new tour dates. The band set out to their parents that they are just as important as their sibblings, even if they don't act the was Purebloods should act. What will happen when their parents become interested in their concerts?

Tania Greengrass (17)- Manager. Zachariah Rookwood(16)- Guitar. Juilan Parkinson (17)- Lead Guitar. Alexandra Pucey (15)- Base/Backing Vocals. Erick Zabini (16)- Drums/Male Vocals. Morgan-faye Malfoy(16)- Lead vocalist.

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Basically, I own Tania, Morgan, Julian, Zachariah, Erick and Alexandria. And If you see any other OC's that are not in the books they are MINE. Anything else belongs to J K. I also came up with the band The Pure Therefore mine! Enjoy! R&R if you like it! xxx**

"That was such a good show everyone!" Tania called as soon as we were all off stage and in the lounge area backstage.

"Yeah I know. I can't help it, it's in my nature." I replied while grabbing a chilled bottle of water from the fridge just off stage, and taking a sip.

"You sound just as arrogant as your brother." Julian interjected. I choked on the water and began laughing.

"Of course I do Jules." I said back sarcastically, once my laughter had subsided.

"What do you think they are doing here?" Zach asked timidly. It was obvious that he was reffering to the people on the front row, that just so happened to be my father, Lucius Malfoy, both of Julian's parents; Carnellia and Christian Parkinson, and Zach's father Augustus Rookwood. What ever they were here for it could not be good.

"Expanding their social spheres?" I said with a smile and everyone began laughing. Unfortunately Zach didn't understand the idea of sarcasm so he was the only one not to laugh.

"I don't think that's the reason." He said dead seriously which only made me laugh harder.

"I'm joking you dimwit!" I said still smiling, hoping that this sixteen year old would finally undersand the sarcasm I use nearly all of the time. But no such luck he just continued to look and me confused.

"What ever the reason of their being here is, I'm sure we will find out. No doubt they will seek us out sooner or later. If you haven't noticed there have been a lot of high class magical folk at our concerts lately." The no-it all Tania said.

"Of course we didn't know, you're the only one with access to that information. Plus you're the only one that could ever be bothered to read it, Miss _Manager_." Erick spoke for the first time since we got off stage. He always had a way of annoying Tania and he seemed to enjoy it.

"Well if you could be bothered to read the lists like you were supposed to maybe you would have noticed that the last concert your mother was on the list along with her latest boyfriend- no doubt, soon to be husband." She thrust a copy of the Daily Prophet at Erick and walked away. I glanced over Erick shoulder and sure enough on the front cover, in black and white, was a picture of Lucinda Zabini and her new Partner, whom I didn't recognise nor did I have time to read the article because Erick tore the paper in half and then crumpled it and threw it in the bin.

"Don't worry Rick, you don't have to put up with him because we are never going back." Alex said trying to lighten the mood but instead placed a sence of forboding around our situation with our parents, that have seemed to have developed a new interest in our concerts.

After several seconds of silence, I, being me, had to break it. "So what do you guys want to do for dinner tod-" I began, but I stopped when I noticed that no one was looking or listening to me, but rather staring behind me.

I turned around and saw the man that often graces my nightmares... My Father.

_***One month earlier: Malfoy Manor***_

_ "Lucius why did you call us all here?" Dimitrius Greengrass asked Lucius Malfoy. It was rare that he gathered all of these people together. The people that were currently in the room were: Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Carnilla and Christian Parkinson, Valissa and Dimitrius Greengrass, Lucinda Zabini, Augustus Rookwood, and Melissa and Dominik Pucey. _

_ These people only had one major similarity. They all have children currently in the band The Pure. The band was named that to spite their parents, little did they know at the time the band was named that. They all thought that they were showing off their blood status off to the world. However it was quite the contrary, as their lyrics showed._

_ "Well I called you all here to discuss our children. I am sure you are all awear that they have become quite," Lucius paused for a moment, trying to think of the right word. "..._famous. _They are gracing the media in both the magical and muggle worlds. They are trying to make us look bad." He held up yesterdays paper to show the picture of their children to the room. Then he read allowed. "'This week The Pure's tour dates were released. They anounced names of some of the new songs that they would be singing including: "You May not believe", "I'm Stronger", "Life is what you make it", and more.' I think that we need to bring them back under our control. We only agreed to let them do this because we thought they would never do it, but yet here we are being proved wrong. They are ours, and we need to show them that. I will book tickets to several of the shows and you can judge for your self, but in exactly a months time I am bringing Morgan home. Your choice if you wish to bring your children home."_

_ "Lucius is right. I read an article the other day about how they think we're getting weak. That we couldn't control your own kin. It said that they were rebles and needed to be tamed. We need to tame them before they get too out of control." Christian stood up and stood by Lucius. The man looked conciderably small next to the tall man and his extreamely dark hair contrasted deeply with the almost while blonde hair of Lucius. Next to eachother they looked the complete opposite but their oppinions on many things often matched._

_ "We'll make them go to Hogwarts. That is probably the one place that they all dispise the idea of going to according to Rita Skeeter's article." Lucius rounded up and at the and he saw many people nodding along agreeing with his idea. He always had a way with words, he could get anyone to believe anything._

_***Back to the present***_

I walked forward to where my father and the other adults were. I held my head up high and walked with an air of confidence. I knew if I didn't I would not achieve anything when it came to people like this. I stood infront of my Father and adressed him politely, "Father." I nodded showing him the respect he in no way deserved.

"Morgan." He retured the nod and then continued. "Congratulations on the show it was very... _entertaining_." He smirked when he said the last word which showed he did not find it at all 'entertaining'.

I smirked back to show I was not intimidated by him. At that point Tania retuned and saw who was gracing our presence. I saw her compose her self and then walk with the same arrogance and confidence that I had. "Mr Malfoy, Mr Rookwood, Mr and Mrs Parkinson. To what do we owe this _pleasure_?" She drew out the last word which made me want to laugh.

"Ahh Miss Greengrass. I understand you came of age last month. I must say congratulations." My father said to Tania without answering her question. The way he said it sounded like a threat not a true congrats.

"Thankyou Mr Malfoy. But I am afraid my question went unanswered." She said very formally. It is quite sad that we have to talk to our parents with such formalities for fear of being in trouble. I have only ever been in trouble once with my father, not to say that I hadn't done anything else that was not punishable, but Mother always made sure that Father naver found out. However my twin, Draco, has been punished several times, to which I was witness. It's not that mother didn't try and stop Father but Draco alway happened to argue back with father and do things in front of him. Watching someone get given the cruciatus curse on more than one occation is something one could do with out seeing.

"We are here to talk to all of you. Could we go some where private? No I have a better idea. We are staying in the Golden Wing Hotel. Please meet us there in one hour. That should give you time to..." He looked directly at me with a look mixed between amusement and disgust. "..clean up." With that he and his companions tured and walked away.

###

We made it back to the appartment we were sharing. It was large and spacious, charmed by magic to make it that way. On the out side it looked like any ordianry appartment, cerinatly not one shared by six teenaged rockstars.

"What do you think they want?" Zach asked for the thrid time since they had entered the appartment, not counting the amount of times he asked in the car on the way back.

"For the _millionth_ time Zachariah I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted the last part hoping to get the point across but it only seemed to scare him.

"Bloody hell, Morgan! Calm down. He's only voicing what we are all thinking." Jullian said. I knew he was right but I couldn't calm down, after having any sort of encounter with my father.

"Yeah well if everyone's thinking it then obviously no one knows the bloody answer." I snapped at him. I saw him look confused at my out burst, which was understandable concidering I had never snapped at him, he was the one person that was like me. "Sorry. It's just I can't deal with my Father. He's just too much to deal with. Especially with the tour and everything, it's too stressful. And the fact that I don't know why he turned up after nearly two years. I can't deal with it." I cried out, and flopped onto the leather couch then placed my head on my knees. I felt the couch sag and I knew it was Julian, he was the only person that could calm me, and he is the only person that would dare come near me when I was in this state. He placed his hand on my back and spoke.

"You don't have to deal with it alone. We are all here. And we all feel the same way about our parents as you do. They are all self absorbed gits, who only give a damn about money and blood status." I chuckled and sat up.

"I know I shouldn't laugh because that is a very accurate description of them." Then we both were laughing.

Tania walked in to the room and saw us on the couch laughing. Being our manager she was trying to keep us on a tight shedule. "Come on you two. You need to go shower. I don't care if it _is_ Lucius Malfoy that we are going to see, but I am not going to let you all be late. Now go!" She pretty much pushed us off the couch and down the corridor.

###

"Much better. Now you don't smell like sweat, and are in clothing that is _some what _presentable, I think we can talk." Lucius spoke as soon as we entered the luxurious lounge in what I assumed to be my Father's hotel suite. We walked into a room that was lined with our parents. This could not be good.

Tania being who she is walked straight in to the room, in a business like manner and turned to face my Father. "Right, we are all here. Let's talk."

"Always taking charge, Tania." Father said.

"Some one has to." She repied simply, but I knew it would agrivate my Father. He never liked to be talked back to.

I looked at him to see if he would strike her but he didn't. Instead he put on a fake smile and continued. "We all think it is best for you all to return with us home."

"WHAT!" We all cried in union, even Tania who was usually so compsed look utterly gob smacked by what the man in front of us just said.

"I know that Miss Pucey should be set to start her OWL's this year and the rest of you should be in either your first or second year of NEWT studies. You _will_ come home and you _will_ go to Hogwarts. There will be no questions or arguments. All of your things have already been picked up from your appartment. And we will be apparating home." At that point chaos broke out and all of the children ran for the door while their parents tried to chatch them. Unfortuneatly the door was locked and we were trapped last thing I saw was my father grabbing mine and my Mother's arms before the farmilliar sensation of being stretched and squezed similtaneously over took me.

**Sorry I get ideas and I have to write them down. This one I've had for ages but I didn't want to but it down on paper because I already have 2 unfinished stories (well I guess 3 now). I will finish all of them I promise. But this one I just needed to write now before I forget all of my ideas. I hope you like it. R&R if you do. If I find things interesting in a review I try to include it in a story. Try and find your self in my stories if you have reviewed. I even include flames in it too. ;) Bewear flammers! xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Basically, I own Tania, Morgan, Julian, Zachariah, Erick and Alexandria. And If you see any other OC's that are not in the books they are MINE. Anything else belongs to J K Rowling. I also came up with the band The Pure -Therefore mine! Enjoy! R&R if you like it! xxx**

"What the hell?!" I shouted when we got back to the Manor. The one place in the world I never wanted to return to. The one place with so may unhappy memories. "You can't do this. It's kidnap." To this statment I was greeted with my Father's laughter. It was not happy laughter, but menacing laughter, and it sounded very evil. I had heard this before... when I or Draco was in trouble.

I tried to move but I didn't have time because he had me by the hair. He had moved so fast, you would have sworn it was impossible. I heard my mother gasp bearly through my screams. He had a vice like grip on my hair and was pulling it up for me to face him. I knew I had to stop screaming and struggling, because otherwise it would get worse. "You have been asking for this for a long time." He let go of my hair just before he backhanded me. I fell to the floor. Falling on marble is almost as painful as the intial hit. _Almost._ "I am fed up of you ruining our reputation by flaunting around on stage. And those lyrics are just to spite us, aren't they." I was still on the floor clutching my face. I knew I couldn't cry because my Father thinks of that as weakness, but I felt my eyes begin to burn with unshead tears. I knew I had to answer but the truth would only probably make him hurt me more. But if I lied he would know it. "AREN'T THEY?!" He bellowed when I didn't answer.

"Y-yes." My voice shook but it didn't matter anymore, he was going to punish me regardless. I let the tears fall because I knew I wouldn't be able to stop them. He took out his wand and raised it to me. "P-p-please d-don't" I pleaded but it had no effect on him.

"_Crucio."_ My scream echoed through out the house.

###

***Three Days later***

I was lying on my bed. In the room that used to be mine. It was exactly the same, but somehow different. My posters still hung on the large Mahogany Wardrobe: A 422nd Quidditch World Cup poster from two years ago, a weird sisters band poster, a Sirius Black wanted poster (which my Father insisted I had) and several others that had long since faded over time. The four poster bed was still the same with the green and black silk sheets, that looked the same as when I was younger. Then I realised it wasn't the room that had changed... _It was me_.

I heard a faint knock at the door. I rolled over on my side to face away. I had a feeling that the person that wanted to come in would do so anyway. I was right, a few seconds later I heard the door creek open. "Darling?" It was my mother. The woman who stood by and let me get tortured by my own Father for three hours straight. "Darling, I'm sorry." She said through sobs.

"What are you crying for?" I snapped and turned over to face her. "It was me that he did that to. You have no right to cry!" This seemed to intensify me tears.

"I had to stand by and watch my daughter being tortured."

"Well then, why didn't you stop him!?" I screamed and she began sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry" She wispered again. But I carried on.

"Yeah you only save your own skin." I said turning over, away from her, but I kept speaking. "You know I was better off when I was with the band. At least we looked after each other. It was safer out there in the real world than here at home. You know that isn't supposed to be how it is. But, yet, that's always how it has been for me and Draco. It's not right." I said with out wavering but I could feel the silent tears making their way down my face and wetting the pillow.

"I know." She said that and left.

Less than two minutes later I had another intruer. This one didn't even knock. I was surprised at who it was when I looked round when he entered. I was expecting my Father to punish me for making Mother cry but no it was my brother. "Wow, Morgan. What did you do to Mother?" He was looking to where he had just broken in to, then he looked at me and saw my state. "Hey, are you ok?"

I shook my head to signal that I wasn't, and heald out my arms for a hug. The only comfort I ever got from this house was from him. He sat down on the bed and hugged me, while trying to soothe me and stop the sobs that were wrenching their was out of my chest. "It's ok." He said trying to comfort me but it wasn't helping.

I pushed him away. "It is in no means ok! I have just had the Cruciatus curse performed on me by my own father. I have been told I _have_ to go to Hogwarts! I've been told I can't do the rest of the concerts on our tour! It's all gone wrong. And knowing Father he will probably find someway to make it worse."

He grabbed me again and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and said, "I will always be here. I'm your big brother." I laughed at this.

"You're older by nine minutes." I choked out.

"Nine glorious minutes with out you." I laughed harder.

"Yeah after spending nine _months_ in the womb with me."

"Yeah that's true." We stopped hugging to look at eachother. When we did we bagan laughing. _The only thing I missed- My brother._

When we ceased laughing Draco spoke again. "I really like your music, by the way. It's very..._aggresive_." He said with a smile.

"Why, thank you. They are dedicated to the life I left behind. Well I thought I did, but I have just been dragged back into it." I said morosely.

"Why do you have to go to Hogwarts? Why can't you just go back to that school in Spain?"

"Amanecer? Why? Don't you want me to go to your school? Afraid I might upstage you? Think your friends will like me better?" I teased while poking him in the stomach.

He smiled and replied. "No. But I just don't get why you all have to change schools. It is going to be difficult. And your adding time on to the sorting. Stopping hungry people from getting their dinner... Not a smart idea. But why do you think he's making you move?"

I sighed loudly and slumped back on my bed. "Because he wants us to be miserable."

"I know what you mean. Since you left Father has been getting angrier more easily. And his punishments are even worse than before..."

"I noticed." I said. He looked at me with shock. Clearly he didn't know that only three nights ago I was victim to Father's punishments.

"That was you? I thought it was someone that Father was _told _to torture."

"Nope. It was all me." I said closing my eyes.

By what Draco said next showed he clearly was not comfortable with talking about this subject. "So are you all packed for Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"I didn't have a choice the house elves got told by Father to come up and pack all of my things yesterday. He's going to be in for a bit of a shock tomorrow when we get mobbed by my crazed fans." I said with a wink to Draco.

"What do you mean?" He seemed very confused, so I went to expalin it in the easiest way.

I sat up on my elbows to look at him. "I'm an international rock star, with fans in both the magical and muggle worlds." I grabbed my favorite sunglasses that covered half of my face and put them on. "I can't go anywhere with out getting noticed." I said with a smile that showed off my perfect teeth.

###

"Morgan I am glad to see you are not going to put up a fight." My Father said and I glared at him under my sunglasses. I knew he couldn't see so it was fine. We have to apparate to a safe spot. Come on take my arms." He held out his arms for us. My mother grabbed his right arm and I was not going to touch that man so I grabbed hold of Draco's arm and he grabbed on to Father's and then we were gone.

_I hate apparating. I feel like I'm going to be sick each time I do_. When we arrived I pushed the trolley, that had appeared with my things on, towards the entrance of the station. I walked ahead of everyone else. I was hoping someone would recognise me and sure enough less than two seconds after I walked in I heard someone scream my name. It was a girl that was about my age. She ran up to me with a look of pure glee on her face. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you. Will you sign this for me."

I was about to grab the pen when my Father came up behind me and pushed me and my trolley forwards. "She is not doing autographs today. Please move along." But it was not to long before I was swarmed by many different people trying to get me to sign stuff. It is quite a scary experience, if you don't know what was coming, but this had happened to me and the band several times.

My Father was not prepared and was pushed to outside of the circle surrounding me. I signed several t-shits, a couple of books and even one forehead. By this time I could see that it was quater to eleven. I knew the train left at eleven if I could just keep this up for fifteen- "ENOUGH!" I heard Father bellow, before he reached in and dragged me from the crowd. Somehow he had managed to get my trolley and was now propelling me towards a wall. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but nothing came. When I opened them again I was staring at a big red steam train that read the Hogarts Express. _Well they never did anything like this at Amanecer._ I thought to my self.

Father took me over to where Draco and Mother we're talking to the Pucey familly. I could see Alexandra looking small next to her older brother. He looked like a larger, male version of Alex. "Narcissa Darling, I finally got Morgan away from those dreaded people. Ahh Dominck, Mellisa... Adrian. Hows business?" He asked while shaking everyones hand to show repect.

"It's good, Sir. I hope to upgrade to a ... more important, shall we say, type of business. I postal business is not my idea of interesting. Plus you have to come in to contact with all of those muggles. I shudder just thinking about it." I tried to control my laughter, but it came out as a snort. Every one glared at me particularly Adrian, probably because I had just insulted him, but oh well. The sad thing about Adrian is he could be attractive if it wasn't for his stuck up attitued. At this I sneered, a trait all Malfoys can do. I do it without even meaning to but this time I meant it. If this man looks down his nose at me then I will return the favour and look down my nose at him. He works at a large comparny that deliver Muggle post to people in the Magical world, and vice versa.

"Ahh Lucius." We all turned at the sound of a woman's voice. "It was terrible! So many screaming girls. I am surprised _you _got out of there alive." Carnilla Parkinson said the last part to her son. She looked flustered.

"I understand. We had the same problem with Morgan's crazed fans." Julian had walked over and stood by my side. We spared a glance at eachother to clarify we had been thinking the same thing before we came here today. "I think you had all better get on the train." He pushed us forward.

"Where are the others?" I asked Alex and Julian when we were looking for a compartment. Draco had gone with Julian's sister Pansy, who unfortunately for her got all the ugly genes in the family, unlike Julian.

"I owled Erick. He said he will meet us on the train so I guess we have just got to look." He said just as Erick himself poked his head out of the door of a compartment. "Hey Erick."

"Hey guys, come on everyone's in here." He signaled us to the compartment. True enough there sat Tania and Zach- the rest of the band.

"So what happened to you guys when you got home?" Tania asked once we were all seated.

"They told me I couldn't be in the band anymore." Zach said.

"Is that it? I was told that and I was not allowed to leave my room or owl _anyone!"_ Alex said. _She got off easy_. "What happened to you Mogan?" She asked me and I realised I was lost in my own thoughts and hadn't heard what happened to everyone else.

"Oh..erm... My Father performed the cruciatis curse on my for three hours straight, I stayed in my room and I wasn't allowed to owl you lot." I saw their eyes widen as I answered. Then I added. "Oh and I'm not allowed to be in the band."

"Shiiit!" Erick said. "That is bad."

Laughed at his incapability to elabourate. "Yes, Erick that was baaad." I imitated his voice on the last word, and everyone started laughing, probably because there is not much of a way to react to what I just said.

"Hey guys look we have an audience." Julian spoke and indicated to the bunch of people out side of the compartment looking in at us. We all started laughing again. If we get attention like this, this year might not be so bad.

###

When we arrived at the castle we couldn't decide weather to go with the first years or with the rest of the school. We all looked at eachother confused, as we had all gone to the same school before, and it didn't have a system like this at the begining of term. I saw my brother and decided to ask him. "Draco." He looked around and looked momenarily scared until he saw that it was only me. "Hey we don't know where to go. And what were you doing?" I asked the last question just to see if in would put him under pressure.

"Well if you must know I forgot my bag." He held up the bag for me to see. "And as I see you have already missed the boats. I suppose you will have to get a carriage. Come on." I signaled for my friends to follow.

"What the hell is that!" Zach said while pointing at the disgusting creature that was pulling the carriage. He was voicing what we were all thinking. We were all a safe distance away looking wearily at the creature.

"You can see them? All of you?" Draco asked.

"No we're imagining the thing there." I pointed at it and it moved its head which caused me to scream and jump back.

"It won't hurt you. It's a Thestral. They can only be see by people who have seen death." He said and jumped into the carriage and signaled for the rest of us to get in. Unfortunately there was only room for six so I had to sit on Julian's lap.

He was still staring at the Thestral. "You mean cause we saw someone die last year at one of our concerts we can see these things?" He asked my brother who nodded.

###

"Wait here. Proffesor McGonagal will be here soon for the first years. I don't know where you should be so wait here." He said the last part to me because I had a particuar tendency to wonder off. When I was six I wanted to go and get a book from Florrish and Blotts, but Mother said I couldn't so I went on my own. Getting lost in Diagon Alley at any age is a scary experience.

I saw a pointed featured woman stand before us, I assumed she was Proffesor McGonagal._ Why does she look like a cat?_ "Hello. Welcome to Hogwarts. You six must me the new students we are welcoming into fifth, sixth and seventh year. I'm affraid you will be sorted last after the first years." I zoned out for the rest because she was greeting the small children who had just walked up behind us. I zoned back in when I was being pushed forward by small people. _Erg, first years!_

We stood off to the side to let the little people get by easily. I watched how they placed the sorting hat on their heads and then the bounced off after a house was called. I had been told about the sorting by my brother, so I knew what was to be expexted. I knew that he was in Slytherin, but from what I heard on the train, it was a 'bad house'.

I could hear wispering and I realised that we were the only people left. A man with a white beard and a crooked nose stepped forward to the large lectern, and began. "We have some new students this year. I am sure many of you know who they are. But I will Introduce them any way. This is Alexandra Pucey." She received a huge round of applause. "This is Tania Greengrass." Again a large round of applause with a few wolf whistle in it. It wasn't surprising all of the Greengrasses were very beautiful and Tania was no exeption. "Here is Zachariah Rookwood." Here there were a few girls screaming. I rolled my eyes. "Here is Erick Zabini." As Erick was the identical twin of the boy already in Hogwarts-Blaise- he recieved even more girls screaming and even a few stood up. "Julian Parkinson." The old man didn't even get the whole word out before the applause and the screaming girls errupted. Not surprising most girls fall in love with our lead guitarist. "Finally Morgan-Faye Malfoy." I stepped forward and accepted the applause and wolf whitsles from the boys and there were even some screaming girls. "Let's get on with the sorting please Professor McGonagal." He said once the noise dyed down.

"Right away Professor Dumbledore." The cat woman spoke. "Alexandra Pucey?" Alex stepped forwad, slightly hesitant but only we could tell.

"Ahh... right...hmmm... right, ok... Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted. The blue house errupted into aplause once again.

"Zachariah Rookwood?"

The hat was placed on Zach head and he looked worried. _Aww, poor Zach._ "Yes...not the brightest... but loyal...yes, think...Hufflepuff!" Again appalause this time from the yellow house.

"Julian Parkinson?"

"Mmmm... a laidies man ehh?" I laughed and I heard several girls giggle. I saw Julian smile to say he was happy with the reaction it had. "...There was a student like you once...and he went to ...Griffindor!" The red and gold table errupted and stood up to welcome their new house member. Julian looked at me as if to say good luck.

The rest of the sorting went it a blur and before I knew it it was my turn. I saw that Erick was sorted in to Griffindor along side Julian and Tania was placed in Ravenclaw. I found out that that was the smart house and I knew she would fit in well there.

"Morgan-Faye Malfoy?" I walked forward with confidence. It didn't matter which house I was in. I saw everyone had edged forward to see me being sorted. "Ahhh...an interesting one... You have an attidude, but not like the other one. So Griffindor won't do...Smart but not smart enough for Ravenclaw-"

"Rude much?" I was ignored by the hat on my head.

"Yes... It will have to be...Slytherin!"

**Here- a long chapter for me! I didn't get any comments for the last chapter but I like the idea of this story so I'm gonna write it. You get me?! ;)**

**Well the sorting... How about that, eh? Two Griffindor, two Ravenclaw, one Hufflepuff and one Slytherin.**

**Tell me if you like it please. Reviews make me write faster. This works on all of my stories... R&R if you love The Pure! xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I have just wrote all of this chapter and then my computer froze and now I have lost it cause I hadn't saved it. Sorry it might not be as good.**

**To my dear Readers,**

** I am sorry to say that this may be the last chapter I post for a while. I go on holday on Saturday for two weeks, and I won't be able to write any more chapters unless I take my laptop which I haven't decided if I am going to do yet. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I don't have a reason as I have updated all of my other stories.**

** I might post another chapter before Saturday but no promises. Be prepared. **

**Love**

**Mexxxx**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing that is in the books that belongs to J K Rowling. However the OC's in this story belong to me! Enjoy...**

I stood up and met Tania's eyes. She was giving me a look of sympathy, as she knew I wouldn't be able to put up with all of the spoilt and stuck up people that get into Slytherin. I noticed Julian was looking shocked. I understood why. We are so much alike yet we have been put into opposite houses.

I could see Draco sitting at the table I was set to go to, so I skipped over to where he was to make a big scene. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leanded on his shoulder. "Hey, Bro. So you've got me for the rest of your schooling career. You are so lucky." I said and gave him a teasing smile.

"Yeah, you're acting like one of us already." He returned my smile.

"Budge up." I said and pushed him over and sat down. I turned and saw Pansy Parkinson, the most annoying person in that family, give me an annoyed look. I plastered a fake smile on my face. When she didn't return it I raised my eye brows. "Problem?" I asked.

Draco leaned over and whispered in my ear. "She fancies me, and you just took her space next to me." I laughed very loudly, it caused many of people to turn and look at me.

I placed my hand on her arm only to have it snached away. "Aww, darling, he is way out of your league." Many of the people that had turned started laughing. I take it they knew that I was talking about Draco. Before Pansy could even respond I turned away and began filling up my plate with the food that had just magically appeared before us.

I had just began eating when a boy walked up to me. He looked slightly older than me, maybe a seventh year. His features were perfect, and were enhanced by the way his dark hair slightly covered his face, in a messy way. By the colour on his tie I could tell he was in my house.

"Hello, my name is Christopher Hodern." He said in a voice that seemed to match his face. Perfect and cute.

"Hello, _Christopher_. May I help you?" I asked with a smile. Which he returned.

"I want to say that I love your music and I was wondering if you would sign this?" He handed me a moving picture of me on stage. It had the name The Pure underneath. I smiled and took his quill. As I was about to sign it Draco spoke.

"You know what Father said." He said with a tone of warning that seemed to match my Father's, but I didn't care.

I turned to him and spoke. "Do you really think I care? Besides now that I have carried on the familly tradition and got into Slytherin, I think he will go easier on me." I said and winked. I handed Christopher the signed picture and his face lit up. As he was about to leave I spoke again. "Hey, why don't you sit with us?" He did. "So, what year are you in?"

"Seventh. Last year and then I can leave." He said happliy.

"Oh lucky you. I'm in sixth year. So tell me what teachers should I watch out for. Which ones are the strict ones?" I leaned in and he turned red.

"Well, I think the strictest is McGonagal." He said when he regained his voice. He was pointing at a woman that looked to be in her seventies with round glasses. In all honesty she looked not to be someone to mess with by the way she carried herself. "Yeah, she only likes Griffindor's and even then she doesn't seem to like them much either. But don't cross Snape." He pointed to a man in all black and greesy hair. "He likes Slytherins, but don't get on his bad side because then you will never get back into his good books again." I saw the serious face Christopher had on and laughed. He looked so happy he had made me laugh.

"What about teacher's I can walk all over?" I said with a scheming look.

"Well that's an interesting way to put it. I'd say Trelawney is probably the main one. You could tell her that you had a vision that prevented you from going to her lesson and she'd encourage it."

"You tried that one before, Chris?" I asked.

He gave me a devious look. "Maybe."

"I hate to interrupt your flirting," Draco said and Chris turned red again, but I didn't really care as I knew it wasn't true. "but there are a bunch Griffindorks trying to get your attention." He said with distaste. I looked up and sure enough, Erick and Jullian were there making wierd hand gestures in order to get my attention. They signaled for me to go over, but being the lazy person I was, I shook my head. They knew what I was like and rolled their eyes, as they stood up and began walking over to me.

"Get lost, Griffindorks! No one wants you here." I wasn't shocked by what was said, because I knew of the house rivalries, but what shocked me was who had said it. Blaise, Erick's brother, was giving his brother and Jullian disgusted looks. However they weren't effected by what was being said, and carried on over to where I was sitting.

They stood infront of me and Julian began speaking. "Hey we want to meet up after dinner. You going to come?" He asked. But before I could respond Draco spoke.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you Griffindorks." I looked at Draco appaled.

"Excuse me, but you do NOT tell me who to be friends with. Do you understand?" I knew I probably sounded like my mom, but I knew he wouldn't be able to say no to me when I was like this. Sure enough he looked away. "Yes I will meet you guys after. But I think you should go before a conflict starts." I said eyeing Blaise who looked about ready to jump up and punch them.

As they were leaving Pansy spoke up. "Yeah, listen to your girlfriend." She shouted and the entire Great Hall had their attention on us.

"Sounds about right, sis." Julian said and walked away. He and I knew it wasn't true but the rest of the room didn't.

###

All thoughout dinner I was recieving glares from girls who clearly fancied Julian and longing looks from boys. Chris had gone back to his friends after the little scene. We promised to talk again. He was cool and had a good sence of humour, which I find to be essential in a friend.

After the Headmaster (Dumbledore?) gave the most boring speech ever, we were sent to bed. I walked out of the Hall and found Tania standing there with a smile on her face. When I reached her she spoke, "So? You and Julian?" She said and began laughing at the ridiculous concept.

"Yeah. But I think I might have to end it as he just made it public." I said and joined in with her laughing. When we sobered up everyone was there. "What is so important that you just had to make a big scene in the middle of the Great Hall?" I asked Julian, but Erick answered.

"It is about what we are going to do about our parents. They are going to go balistic, becuase we aren't in Slytherin." He said.

"Well this doesn't really apply to me, but I think we should just annoy them even more. Let's be rebels." I said and Tania looked at me disaprovingly.

"I like that idea, but after what your Father did to you I don't think that you should do it." Julian said. He was always the first person to agree with me because we often were thinking the same thing.

"I don't care. I've had a taste of freedom and I want more. Do you lot just want to coninue to be in the shadow of your 'perfect' siblings?" I air quoted. I could tell I was starting to win them over, so I continued. "And anyway, if I do this they will know that even being in the house they wanted us to be in, we would still fight against them trying to rule our lives. So what do you say?" I asked and several people say yes while the others nodded. _I got my way, like always._

###

When I finally found my way to the Slytherin common room, after getting lost and ending up somewhere on the fifth floor, I slumpped down on one of the leather sofas in front of the fire. I noticed there weren't many people in the common room, I looked at my watch and saw that it had taken me an hour to get here.

"So you made it then?" Chris said as he sat next to me.

"Yes after asking three prefects and getting caught by a teacher. Luckily I didn't get detention. First day of school and getting dentention, well that wouldn't be good would it?" I said and he laughed.

"I was going to wait for you but you seemed to want to talk with your friends privately."

"Thanks for the thought. So, do you know where my dorm is?" I asked.

"I do. Being Slytherin's senior prefect I have to know these things." He said with a smile. I smaked him on the arm.

"You mean you're a prefect and you didn't show the new student to her common room? Shame on you."

"Well you were with your boyfriend, and I didn't want to intrude." He said the word boyfriend with distaste, to which I laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend don't worry. He was just joking to get under his sister's skin." I said and he looked relieved. I stood up rapidly. "Come on then, show me to my room if you please." He stood up and walked up the stairs to the right of the common room.

"I have been told that all of the beds in the girls room were taken, so you have to have one of the spare prefect bedrooms." He said. "That one's my room. The one down there is Safira Fallot's room. She is Slytherin's senior girl prefect. And this one is yours." He said pointing to the room that was opposite his.

I walked in and was amazed. This room was even bigger than my room in our appartment. It had a black four poaster to the right of the room, with green and silver sheets on it. There was a dark coloured wardorbe off to the side. I could see a large table with a mirror on, by the far wall. There was a door that I assume lead to a bathroom.

As soon as I saw the bed I jumped and lay on it laughing. "This is amazing!" I said.

"I know." Chris said from the door. "I'll meet you for breakfast if you want?" He asked.

"Sure. Sounds good." I had my eyes shut because I was so relaxed.

"See you tomorrow then." He said and shut the door I could feel my self dropping off to sleep on the most comfy bed I had ever lay on.

###

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, after a lovely night sleep. I don't remember taking my robes off, but I woke up in my pjamas. I walked into the bathroom and saw that it was as beautiful as the room. It was completely marble, The counter already had all of my things on it. I presume the house elves put them there.

After I had a shower I used my wand to dry and straighten my hair. One of the spells I learnt and used often when I was touring. I put some eyeliner and mascara on my eyes and then went to get dressed. I found my uniform lying on the bed neatly. _This place is better than a hotel. _I had just gotten dressed when there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I shouted.

The door opened and there stood Chris. I just remembered I had told him I'd go to breakfast with him. "You ready?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, hold on I just need to grab my bag." I found it and walked out of the room with him.

We made our way to the Great Hall. When we arrived Chris took me to sit with his friends. "Hey guys Morgan's going to be having breakfast with us." He didn't even post it ask a question, showing that he was in charge in this group.

"Hey." I said with a smile as I sat down.

"Hi." A chubby boy said. He looked cute with his round baby face. "I love your band. You are an amazing singer." I laughed.

"You know what? I'm an amzing person too." To that everone laughed. I saw Julian come in. He looked really annoyed. I don't know why but he looked very angry. He was sending daggers at Chris who sent them right back.

After breakfast I met up with Erick because I knew we had our first class together. "Do you have any idea where this Transfiguration is?" I asked him.

"Nope. But I think we should follow your brother." He pointed to Draco who was walking through the halls with Pansy drapped over his arm.

"Yeah I think we should." I said and began walking. After a short while of walking in silence I spoke. "What was up with Jules this morning?" I asked. I knew Erick would know, as he had been Julian's best friend since they were five.

"Erm, I don't think he likes the guy you're hanging around with." He said but I could tell he was holding back on something.

"And...?"

"I can't tell you the rest." He said. I was about to ask him to elabourate, but we were at our destination and McGonagal was putting people into a seating plan. Just my luck I got paired with Pansy. She sent me a glare and I returned it as I took my place.

###

Transfiguration went by fairly quickly, and I found that McGonagal was a strict as Chris told me. By the end she had put three Slytherin and two Griffindor's in detention. Potions was the most boring lessons, with the most happy teacher._ Seriously, he never frowns! _We had to make a potion that was ridiculously easy, but I didn't really try because I am trying to be a _rebel. I've got to start somewhere_. A girl who thinks she knows everything answered every question. It was funny when she got one wrong and she went bright red.

By the time lunch time came I was starving. I saw Julian and Erick sitting together at the Griffindor table, so I decided to make my way over to them. They were talking to some other Griffindors. I walked over and sat inbetween them. I noticed that a lot of people were looking at me strangely and many of the Slytherins were looking at me disgustedly. "So what's going on?" I asked and helped my self to the food that was on the table.

"Nothing really how was your breakfast with the guy you were flirting with?" Julian asked. I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Oh lovers spat." The ginger boy infront of us said.

I looked at him and said, "For one we are not going out and two, mind your own business." I glared at him.

"Harry, she is a Malfoy." The ginger said and nugged a boy with round glasses. _Harry? Harry Potter?_

"Yeah well we don't chose our family. Though I bet you wish you could Weasley." I realised that the boy infront of me was one of the infamous red head family.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" He shouted back. I laughed.

"Good come back." He was glaring at me, but I was not fazed.

"Leave him alone." Harry said.

"Alright." I said and watched the shocked look on their faces, they clearly hadn't been expecting that responce. I turned back to Julian and spoke. "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't like him." He said simply. I knew who he was talking about.

"Yeah well I don't like them." I pointed at the two infront of me. "So what? I'm not going to stop you from being friends with them, am I?" I waited, but when it looked like he wasn't going to say anything else, I continued. "Are you sure that it's only because you don't like Chris or is there something else?" I asked softer.

"No. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Especially after I heard you have a go at your brother, for pretty much the same thing yesterday." He said with a smile.

"It's fine. Hey, I've got to go to History of Magic and I told Zach I'd walk with him. I'll see you later. Ok?" I said and left the Great Hall. Hopefully, mine and Julian's friendship is solid.

**Ok a bit of a boring chapter but oh well. I have no idea where Chris came from, it was completely random. I kinda made Morgan seem like a slut here, but don't worry she's not. **

**Poor Julian. What is Chris doing? I've just got one thing to say, "Slytherins are cunning." ;)**

**I hope you liked it leave me a review please I look at them all and if you have a profile I look at it. Every single one. Thankyou for reading more will be posted shortly. xxxx**


End file.
